I Wish I Could Turn Back Time
by Siaram
Summary: What happens when Tristan and Rory meet again but she's already dating someone else. Chapter 14 added.
1. Prologue

I don't own any characters from Gilmore Girls. I love the show and this is my fantasy. Review if you wish, I'd like to know who read my story, who like it or not and why.

****

**_Prelude_**

October 2008

Sitting by the window, Rory Gilmore was reading a book. Well, at least trying to read it. She was actually fighting the cramps she was having. This was going to be a very long day. Getting up, she went to the bathroom full aware that this wouldn't do any good. She had tried all day to get something out but nothing was. She decided to take a warm bath, a very, very warm bath. Maybe it would help to cease her pain. 

The bath actually helped a little bit. She was starving but just looking at food made her sick. Twelve thirty, was it possible that only half the day passed? She needed to rest but the pain was too strong to be able to sleep. Anyway, she wasn't able to keep the same position for more than 15 minutes. The pain she was enduring was now going in her kidneys. Why not watch some TV, at least she wouldn't have to concentrate or think. That's where she was finally able to get some rest, in front of the TV in the living room.

She was awaked by a big cramp at two fifteen. When the cramp went away, she was sweating and decided to go sit on the front porch, to take a little advantage of this exceptionally hot October day. Outside, a very nervous handsome man was already sitting there, playing with the zipper of his jacket.

"Tristan, what the hell are you doing here?" she yelled.

"Well, got a feeling I needed to come home to you. I felt it was a matter of life and death." Tristan replies very calmly.

"Well, I'm not about to die so you didn't have to bother, so why don't you just go back to wherever place you came from?"

"I can't!" Tristan replied while sending a hesitant smile to Rory.

"Why don't you tell me why you can't leave my front porch?" Rory screamed.

"I'm here to help you. Why are you so scared to depend on me for once?"

"I don't want you to have anything to hold against me."

"You're so stubborn, you're in pain and you need help, end of story. You don't want my help, I'll go get Lorelai. Maybe she'll put some sense in that head of yours!" After saying that, Tristan got up and started to go down the stairs. 

Rory didn't say anything. She just wanted to let him go but she was so scared! Before she could say anything, the pain came back. It was the kind of pain that transpierce the complete body, giving million electrical shots. She sat down trying to fight the pain, but panic came over her, the more she panicked, and the more hurtful it was. She let out a scream. Hearing the scream, Tristan turned around, saw her ghostly white face and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her and started to say:

"Let me help you"

"Can you make that pain go away?"

"Sorry, I can't do that. I could kiss it better thought!"

"You'll never change, why do I even bother?"

"Because, you love me"

"In your dreams maybe but right now I think you're the person I despise the most."

"It wasn't only my fault, don't you realize that?"

"Yeah, the pain is coming back!"

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"I can't go there! I'm scared and I want my mommy. Make my mommy come here!" Rory started to cry, while Tristan took his cell phone to call Lorelai. After talking to Lorelai, Tristan said with his sweetest voice:

"You mom will meet us at the hospital. I got to get you there. Now, tell me as much insults, scream at me or whatever you want as long as you let me drive you." She didn't answer, she just kept on crying. "Rory, I would take your pain if I could, but all I can do right now is hold you hand, I'm so sorry". She gets up and whispers in an arch tone:" With reasons!"


	2. What happened to you in the past years

__

I don't own the show or any of it's caracteres.

Autor Note : I reload the chapter, there was some mistakes (Thanks to Michelle). Please review and let me know what you think about my story! Enjoy your reading!

****

Chapter 1: What happened to you in the past years?

October 2003: Yale University

It was late October and the sun was still warm. It was 11 in the morning. Rory still had one class left for the day but only in 4 hours! She decided to go study under those big trees. 

"So, Rory, what are you doing?"

"Studying! What are you doing here Jeff? You're not supposed to have classes today!" Rory said, a little surprised.

"Well, I got invited to this party tonight; I really don't want to go alone. Would you be my date?" the stranger asked.

Rory started to laugh, she had met Jeff in Greece during the summer, they were identical except for the fact that he was a second year student and that he was popular. Nothing was wrong with him, he was good looking, smart, funny and so on, but he liked boys. Very few knew about this fact, he wanted to have a normal college life, playing soccer with the boys without them being scared of other things happening. Rory was one of the few who knew. They made this pack that as long as they were dating without being dating, they could break up anytime they want. It was perfect for Rory; she didn't want to have a boyfriend after the pain Jess had inflicted her. The advantage of this situation was that he always had a beautiful girl beside him so no one would suspect his orientation. She like Jeff a lot, he was like the brother she never had. He would protect her from any bad thing and he liked her a lot, she was like a dream come true, in fact, if he were to fall for a girl it would be her. That is if could find her twin male! 

"Well Jeff, I would love to be your date tonight! Plus I could select a boy that I think you'd make a great couple with!" she said with a laugh caught in her throat.

"Of course! And I'll be choosing the one that would look better on top of you!"

"You are so gross! Pick me up at what time?"

"Why don't you pick me up, it's in New Haven so I'll be keeping you for the night."

"Okay, what time?"

"Whenever you can't leave your grand parent's house and be as beautiful as you always are!"

"No worry! I'll be there."

__

The same night, Stars Hollow

"Mom, Mom? Where are you? I need you!" Rory screamed while coming inside her house.

"What's up baby?"

"I need to look perfect for Jeff tonight. We are going to a party!"

"You won't be sleeping at home then?"

"Nope, that's why we are going to take two cars to go to dinner!"

"You are still picking him up!"

"Well, he already is in New Haven, the party is there also and if he picked me up he would have to drive 2 hours just to pick me, plus 1 hour and a half to bring me back tomorrow."

"Make sense, so why do you need me?"

"Choosing my clothes and make me the prettiest girl at the party"

"Why would you want to do such a thing? Where is my Rory? You know, the one hiding with a book at a party!" Lorelai said feigning to be scandalized.

"Well, for Jeff of course! What do think?"

"That's true so no one will suspect yadayada… Although, it would be something to expect from me, not from my perfect daughter."

"Can't we just hurry up, we don't have much time."

"Okay, run to the shower now!"

"And you go find me the perfect outfit!"

"You'll wear whatever I chose!"

"I don't have time to argue with you"

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Now, I'm scared."

__

Same night, Hartford

"Rory, who exactly is this boy you have a date with?" inquired Emily.

"A second year student in Yale, he is one of the top students of his class" Rory answered.

"What is his name?" 

"Jeff Mackenzie"

"Is it going to be serious any time soon?"

"I don't think so, he's just a friend and we hang out a lot thought, I really have to go, I have an hour drive to do before getting in New Haven"

"Don't you know he should be picking you up?" A disgraced Emily asks.

"Well, like you know, it's not a real date, we're friends and we'll just get at the party together."

"Can't you go alone?"

"I don't want to be bothered by any guy who would be interested in me and Jeff doesn't want to date anybody either, perfect deal!"

"Well, I suppose we could finish this conversation another time, I just don't understand why you don't want to date boys anymore!"

"I don't want to get hurt again, that's it"

"But…"

"Mom, that's enough, Rory get in your car as fast as you can" Lorelai said

"Bye mom, bye grandma!" and then she runs out of the room.

__

At the party

He was standing in the room looking around for someone he knew. His eyes finally saw a familiar figure in the crowd. Then memories came back to him. 

__

They were kissing on a piano bench and she got up and started to cry, "Did I bite you or something?" 

"No, it's not you!" and she left without another word. 

__

"You should just go for another type of girl; you know the type smart and funny…" 

"_You don't want me to tell Dean that we kissed"_

"By Georges I think he got it!"

"Okay, if that's what you want"

"It is"

"He's going to found out anyway!"

"It's just things are really good between me and Dean right now and I don't want anything to mess that up! Especially not something that meant nothing at all to me and that I wish never happened in the first place!"

__

"You make it impossible for anyone to be nice to you!"

__

"Stupid" She said with sorry eyes

"Yeah well that's something I'll be able to ponder in military school!"

"I don't know what to say"

"Well, image your relief to know that soon I will be gone!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Well, I'm a big boy, I can handle it" He said just a little above a whisper

"So, I would kiss you goodbye but you're boyfriend is watching!" because she didn't say anything, he added "Take care of yourself, Mary" with one of his smirks.

She just smiled with teary eyes and smiled.

He hadn't though about her for over a year. At first he was wondering if she would have let him kiss her. After a couple of days, he realized that it was Rory Gilmore he was thinking about. She would have felt sorry for just about anyone. She wasn't secretly in love with him, she was honest and she loved Dean. And he had stopped thinking about her. He searched the crowd to see Dean but instead, he saw a really good looking guy with his arm around her shoulder. He started to walk toward her and when he was behind her, he whispered: "Is that you Mary?"

The other guy simply sad, "You got the wrong person, her name is Rory."

"He knows Jeff, he was just teasing me" Rory said, her cheeks blushing a little bit when she looked at him. 

"Where is your big bean?" Tristan asked

"The name was Dean and he's probably somewhere with his fiancée, Tristan; meet Jeff, Jeff meet Tristan"

"Nice to meet you Jeff"

"Same here, I'll let you guy talk, I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something Tristan?" asked Jeff

"No thank you" turning to Rory he had "What happened with Dean?"

"Jess happened"

"I though it was Jeff"

"Well it is"

And they went to sit and Rory told Tristan the event of the last two years. 

"So, how was military school?" Rory asked.

"Hard at first, then it got better. I made friends, we had to scrub the floor together everyday and we had lot of trainings."

"I can see that"

"Wow, checking me out?"

"Well, sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry." Tristan said with a smile. Realizing that Jeff was watching them with a smile he said "He's less jealous then Dean was!"

"That's because he trust me. Beside, our relationship is not what it looks like."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we are dating and I love him deeply but we are not in love and we will never be"

"Why?"

"It's like that, that's it! Well, it was nice talking to you but Jeff might be missing me. Bye Tristan!"

"See you around!"

__

Jeff apartment

"You know, I think I would pick that tall dark stranger you were talking to!" Rory said laughing.

"Well, he would be a perfect match for me if it weren't for the fact that he's engage to a girl!"

A beep could be heard from the kitchen and Rory got up and said:

"Finally, coffee's ready!" and she starts running toward the kitchen.

When she comes back from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, Jeff says looking at her:

"Why won't you move in with me?"

"We had this conversation a millionth time Jeff and you know I can't!"

"You will have to leave one day or another!"

"I know but I prefer another! Can we change subject please?"

"I've talk to your mom. She thinks it would be a great idea too."

"Whoa! When have you talked to my mom?"

"You're more often on the road than at home. She misses you!"

"But she would miss me even more if I move in!"

"That's where you got it all wrong. If you lived here, you'd save 2 hours of driving everyday. You would be able to rest more. You're going to kill yourself the way you're running. Think about it! You'd be able to sleep later in the morning and you'd have more time to study at night!"

"But, when would I see my mom?"

"You'd be an hour drive away! She's more than welcome here and you can spend the week-ends at home"

"I don't know. It would be weird; I would miss the whole town!"

"You could spend a night or two if you miss them too much but you it would still be less traveling for you. And could have an active life around campus which you want to have but don't have time to."

"Okay Jeff, let's be honest, what would you have to gain?"

"You" while saying that, he cheeks turned a very funny shape of pink.

"But, I though you…" she was interrupted by his deep voice.

"I am. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of sharing my room with a girl. You have your room already. Nobody ever slept there, except you. I would have my cover up for real and it's kind of lonely living here by myself."

"Get a roommate! A boyfriend! I don't know."

"I want it to be you. You're like a sister to me. We have fun together. Could you please just think about it?"

"Okay, I'll think about it. I don't make any promises thought!"

"Okay, so what's the story with you and Blondie?" 

"Nothing, we went to high school together for a while, he bugged me,we tried to be friends, he pushed to much for me to go out with him, he turned bad, he was sent to military school."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope, tonight was the first time I saw him since he left!"

"Which is when exactly?"

"About 2 years ago."

"He's the one I would have picked up for you at the party. Great chemistry even when he was looking at you before talking to you."

"Well, it's late and I don't want to wake up too late tomorrow. I'm going to bed!"

"He has a thing for you!"

"Well, someone told me that once but he's a player and it's better for a person to stay away from players because they break your heart the second you turn around."

"Did he break your heart?"

"No, my father broke my mother's. Good night! I'll see you on Monday."

"Good night, sleep tight!"


	3. Are you sure it's okay with you?

_I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… You know the drill!_

_Author note: I want to thank the readers who reviewed. It's really appreciated to know that I have readers that actually like my story. I want to apologize for the misspellings but English is my second language and I still have a lot to learn. If someone has tips for me, it would_ _be greatly appreciated!_

**Chapter 2: Are you sure it's okay with you?**

_The next morning, Luke's dinner_

Rory is sitting at a table near the window drinking coffee and looking out the window at the peaceful town. From where she is situated, she can see all the action around town. She feels kind of lonely. Her best friend Lane is away to college, Jess is somewhere in California, Dean is somewhere with Lindsay and Paris and Jeff are in New Haven. She didn't know what to do with the rest of the week-end. She was regretting her high school years. At least she had friends around her or not too far from her house. Maybe it would be a good thing to move in with Jeff but how would Lorelai react? So absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't see her mother come in.

"Rory, I was waiting for you at home! You could have called me to tell me you'd come here right away!"

"Sorry mom, I just had a lot of thinking to do" Rory replies with an angry tone. 

"What happened yesterday? You look mad!"

"Well, nothing really except that you've been talking about me with Jeff on my back."

"Well, you were late and I thought you were at his place and you were on your way home so we started talking. It happened only once!" Lorelai gives her daughter a very guilty look.

"So, it was only once?"

"Well, maybe twice, without counting this morning." Lorelai says while making the face of a scared child.

"Why?" Rory screamed, "Are you spying on me?"

"No, Rory, it's nothing like that. You always talk about Jeff this, Jeff that. You always say you're just friends but you're always together. I wanted to know what was between the two of you. You're hiding something from me and I hate this!" Lorelai screamed back. 

As she said that, Luke comes to the table and says with his grumpy voice:

"Stop fighting in my restaurant. You're scaring the costumer away!"

"We're not fighting; she's hiding something from me!" Lorelai says with the voice of a five years old child.

"I'm not hiding anything, I told you everything!" Rory screamed back with the same kind of voice.

"You forgot to mention that he loves you!"

"Loves me not!"

"Loves you, loves you! He told me!" Luke goes away murmuring something about how the way some smart people could be so annoying.

"Mom, he does not love me. Well, maybe as friend but nothing more." Rory says in a quiet voice.

"Why does he want you to move in with him then? You've got a lot of explaining to do because if you're not in love and you sleep with him… you're so going to taste my wrath!"

"I'm still the biggest virgin in the world and we never even kissed!"

"Then tell me why he loves you but doesn't love you"

"I can't tell you. You can't keep a secret and it's not mine to tell."

"He said you talked with that really good looking boy yesterday night. He said he never saw blue eyes as hypnotizing as those ones."

"Well, he wasn't talking about my eyes."

"Who was the boy?"

"Tristan"

"Who?"

"Chilton Tristan, called me Mary, made my life a living hell with Paris, kissed him after Dean broke up with me, was Romeo and was sent to military school for stupid pranks."

"So, Tristan's hot?"

"Yes, but he's a player and every girl is a challenge for him."

"Do you like him?"

"He's not my type."

"Is Jeff your type?"

"No!" says a scandalized Rory. Lorelai raise an eye brow in suspiscion.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"You won't get it out of me!"

"When are you moving with him?"

"You would be okay with that?"

"Only if I'm welcome to take a drive to go see my daughter every other day, that you have your own room and that you explain to me why there is absolutely no way that you could get romantically involved with him!"

"He likes boys. You have to keep the secret thought. We act as a couple in public because he wants to have a normal college life. He wants me to live with him so people wouldn't suspect anything."

"What do you gain in that story?"

"Guys leave me alone, they think I'm taken."

"Oh"

"Yeah, you said it right"

Both of the Gilmore Girls finished their coffee in silence which is something that is really rare.

_Later that afternoon, Gilmore's house_

__

"When are you moving out?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"If I do, are you sure it's okay with you?"

"As long as you get A's in every classes, that you call me at least 3 times a day to tell me everything about you life and that I'm allowed to visit."

"If we could find a truck, how about tomorrow?"

"Call Jeff, star packing and I take car of the truck!"

"A small one would be enough; my room already has furniture in it"

"Small truck coming tomorrow morning! Would you mind if I stayed with you tomorrow night? That way I'll get to know more about Jeff"

"No problem!"

_Author note: Sorry no Trory's interaction, I kept it for the next chapter. My fingers are getting lazy. Review with your thoughts, it's always appreciated! _


	4. Moving day

_I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… I'm living in my own fantasy world. I doubt that CMM will come back to the show but if his show does no get picked up there's still hope! Cross your finger everybody!_

_Author note: Remember English is my second language, sorry for any of the mistakes, I want to improve but I need people to tell me about my mistakes and explain them._

**Chapter 3: Moving Day**

_Sunday morning, Stars Hollow, Gilmore Residence_

"Mom, get up! Luke will be here in 20 minutes!" Rory says while jumping on her mother's bed.

"That gives me another 10 minutes to dream."

"No, I need you to help me! You got 10 minutes to dress and drink your coffee then 10 minutes to help me finish pack up!"

"But Rory, I thought you would get up early to finish!"

"You kept me up 'till 4 in the morning! No wonder I over slept"

"But I won't have my baby girl with me all the time anymore! I wanted to have as much time as possible with you!"

"I know all that! Now, I need your help… Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!"

"Okay, I'm getting up. Is the coffee ready?"

"Yup! Hurry up!" and that said Rory runs down the stairs to finish her packing.  Just then the phone rings.  She runs to the base but the phone is not there.  She let herself be directed by the sound of the ring.  After looking under a lot of pillows and magazines on the couch, she finally finds the phone.

"What's up?" Rory says after pressing the TALK button.

"Hello, just wanted to know if my new roommate had changed her mind about moving in" 

"Nope, I'm waiting for Luke and then we're heading to New Haven"

"Will you load the truck first?"

"Yes, but I have to finish packing first!"

"When is Luke supposed to get to your house?"

"15 minutes"

"Okay, so if I want your mom on my good side I need to have warm and fresh coffee so I need an estimate on what time you'll get here."

"Well, you're already on her good side but I could call you just before we leave so you calculate 45 minutes and we're there."

"What changed her mind?"

"I told her" whispered Rory.

"She won't tell anyone, will she?"

"Not a single soul but she'll sleep over tonight to get to know you a little bit better."

"Okay, that's not a problem for me. I got us help for later."

"Great! Whose help?"

"Paris and that amazing blond guy who called you Mary on Friday night."

"What? Why? How?"

"He lives in the building. I ran up to him, he asked where you were, told him you were moving out today, he said he wanted to help."

"Why?"

"He said we could borrow his muscles to start paying the debt you have on him."

"What debt?"

"You tell me! Well, call me when you leave, okay?"

"No problem" Rory hang up the phone and went to finish her packing. 

_Inside Rory's car_

__

"So, you're telling me Tristan is going to be there? To pay back his debt to you? He's so in love with you!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Did you loan him money?"

"No!"

"Did you do him any special favor back then so he would want to pay back?"

"No"

"Then why would he want to pay back something?"

"Because… I don't know. Maybe he changed, maybe it's another way for him to get to me, maybe he wants me to fall for him, maybe he regret giving me a hard time at Chilton. There could be a lot of maybes!"

"Like I said; he has a thing for you!"

"Of course not! He likes bimbos with air in their heads!"

"Whatever you say to make you feel better."

"Here we are! My new home!" Rory says as she parks in front of her new building. Two guys and a girl are waiting in front, each of them having three cups of coffee in their hands.

"I think I will enjoy visiting you. Would you mind if I come everyday?"

"Nope! I'd even be happy.  I'll still be seeing you but I'd spare the traveling!" Rory says laughing.

_Outside the building_

Paris went to open Rory's door and says:

"I need all the details between you and Jeff and fast"

"No detail, what you see is what you get!"

"Not fair! I told you everything about me and Jamie!"

"You were in shock!"

"I needed a real friend!"

"I was there wasn't I?"

"Whatever you say, I'll find out!"

"Well, now we're going to be able to make these movie nights with all the junk food you talk so much about!" Jeff said while giving her and Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"Am I invited to those nights? Please, I spend hours in labor, then changing diapers and getting bored while she was finishing her homeworks! I deserve this!" Lorelai says more excited then the students surrounding her.

"Sure mom, whatever you say!" Rory replies.

"And Hello Paris, haven't seen you in a while since we were in Europe until school started."  Turning to Tristan she says: "And you must be? Because I don't remember hearing about a Greek god in Rory's surrounding."

"Hello, I'm Tristan; and I'm no god.  It's nice to meet you Miss Gilmore!"

Lorelai looks at her daughter and tells her in shock:

"Have I not taught you anything missy? You're supposed to tell me about hot and sexy boys surrounding you!" 

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about! Up to the unloading." Rory says.

"But Rory, you can't lift those boxes! Why don't you, Paris and your mom start unpacking while me, your boyfriend and your truck driver bring up the boxes?" Tristan asks.

"You really are a god Tristan! Follow me girls. We'll be chatting while unpacking!" Lorelai says cheerfully.

_Inside the apartment_

"Rory, I believed you were my friend and all this time you snuck around behind my back!" Paris says ready to kill the whole world.

"What are talking about Paris? I'm not hiding anything!" Rory replied.

"Well, first you start dating Jeff and you won't give me any details, than you move in with him still not giving me any details and Tristan, of all the people Tristan is here to carry your boxes and you still don't have anything to tell me!" A very frustrated Paris screamed.

"Well Paris, there's nothing to say about Jeff and Rory, and I really mean nothing. Do you think I would be insane enough to let Rory move out with a guy she met a couple of months ago giving that she could get wild sex on every room at any time without protection! Whoa, I did not just say that! Scary, very scary thought!" Lorelai says, and then continue on rambling "She's moving in with a guy I saw three times and a charming neighbor that… No, no, no!" She starts to walk around the room and scream "Rory, you're coming back home, I want you to finish college before you have a baby! Now, you come back under your mother wings, there's no way I'm letting you fly!" 

Rory just look at her mother and said: "Not fair, I spend all day packing yesterday and you said you were okay with it as long as you could come anytime you want!"

"That was yesterday!  Today if you don't come back to Star Hollow with me I'll have to sleep on the couch and lock you in your room every night before you go to sleep!"

"And what happens when you're not with me? Between two classes I could have hot sex in the bathroom without you even knowing!"

"Scary! You're not leaving my sight until you graduate, understand? I want you to stay a virgin forever and if I have to abandon everything to make sure it happens, well that's what I'll do!"

"You are so sure I'll get pregnant like you did that you don't see that I won't turn out that way!"

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because I graduated high school, I'm in college and I don't see any baby!" With that said, Rory stormed into her room leaving a very confused Paris and a very ashamed Lorelai.

"I shouldn't have said that to her. I trust her!" Lorelai says.

"You just want what's best for her" Paris replies.

"Yeah, I know but that doesn't make it alright."

Before Lorelai could say anymore, Tristan, Luke and Jeff walks in with plenty of boxes in their hands. Putting the boxes down Jeff says: "Tell me why I asked Rory to move in knowing that she's a book reader and that I live on the 4th floor!"

"Maybe that's because you love her! Where do I put theses? There's no way I am putting them down to pick them up later!" Tristan asks.

"In her room I guess. Second door on your left" Jeff replies.

_Inside Rory's room_

Rory is lying down on her back. She's thinking but she's not crying. She's has always been a strong person, not the type to cry. Why would her mother start to say all those insane words? Because she was Lorelai! She was her mom and best friend but that should also go with trust.  Maybe she got scared thinking about her baby going away, maybe she didn't… a knock on the door interrupted Rory's thoughts.

"Come in!" She screamed still in her position on the bed.

The door opens and Tristan comes in with a lot of boxes. He drops them on the floor and walk up to the bed.

"Are you okay?" he simply says.

"Yeah, my mom's crazy and she made these wild insinuations. I just need to think it through."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it'll be alright"

"Are you sure?"

"No" It was not the answer he expected. He sat on the bed and says:

"I know I've been a jerk to you in the past. Can't we just be friends?" Rory wasn't expecting this so she replies:

"Sure! Friends we can try to be but before you have to be honest with me"

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What is the debt I have over you?" Rory answer while Tristan starts to blush.

"Because I'm sorry I screwed up our attempt in being friends. I don't know a lot of people here and the ones I know come from the old crowd.  I changed in military school.  I've done a lot of thinking, I don't want to go back to do stupid things to get attention."

"Friends?" she asks extending her hand.

"Friends" he says taking her hand and shaking it.  He didn't let go of the hand when he asked: "Why are you alone in your room today?"

"Because my mom thinks I'm going to take the same path she took and even if I tell her it won't happen, she doesn't want to believe it"

"Is that the reason why you have two bedrooms?"

"No"

"What is the reason?"

"Because we are not sexually involved!"

"Your mom doesn't believe it! Is that the reason you fought?"

"No"

"Why did you fight?"

"She thinks I'm in danger"

"She thinks Jeff would put you in danger?"

"No"

"Then who?"

"She thinks you'll get me in trouble." And Tristan didn't know what to answer to this. He just gave her a smile and squeezed her hand when Lorelai came in the room and said:

"Tristan, we're having a movie night to celebrate Rory moving in, you will stay, won't you?" and with that she as out the door.

Rory let out a deep sight; she knew it would be a night from hell.

_Author note: Sorry to leave now, I wanted t get some action in the story, I know it's been more mother and daughter up to now but I needed to set my story somewhere before it gets to the end( Prelude ). Trorys actions in the next chapters, I promise._


	5. It’s a Molly Ringwald movie night

__

I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… I'm living in my own fantasy world

__

Author note: Remember English is my second language, sorry for any of the mistakes, I want to improve but I need people to tell me about my mistakes and explain them.

Special thanks to Julianne who took time to read and correct my spelling

****

Chapter 4: It's a Molly Ringwald movie night

__

Inside Jeff & Rory's apartment, night

After a long day of unpacking, Paris had to leave because she had a date with Jamie. Luke had left right after the unloading and Lorelai had taken the time to apologize to Rory but still asked that they keep on telling everything to the other. She was still worried but she had to let her only child live her own life. After the last book was unpacked, Jeff and Tristan went to seek all the movies in the list Lorelai had made. They also had the mission to bring at least 10 pound of good coffee beans. Lorelai and Rory went to the market to pick up all the junk food they could bring back. 

An hour later, the two guys came in with only three movies; "The Breakfast club", "Pretty in pink" and "Something to live for".

"I hope Lorelai won't be too angry that we didn't found three of her movies" Tristan says, still unsure why Lorelai disliked her.

"She probably put down six movies so that we bring at least two. It's already 7 and we all have classes tomorrow except for Lorelai but she has to go to work." Jeff replies.

"Why does she hates me? She doesn't even know me!" 

"Well, I could only guess on that so I prefer not to say anything."

"She acts like I'm going to get Rory pregnant when you're the one who could do that!" While Tristan was saying that, he noticed that Jeff was trying to keep a serious face.

"You don't know what you're talking about Tristan. Just drop the subject." Jeff said but this time he couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing.

"You are dating Rory, am I right?" Tristan was very confused at this point. Jeff calmed himself and replied seriously:

"Yes were are but it's nothing like you think."

"How many ways is there to date?"

"You tell me, I heard you were the player. You better drop the subject. You have too many questions and they are not mine to answer."

"Before I drop the subject, can I ask you a question?" Tristan asked.

"Sure, as long as I can answer for myself only."

"Don't you mind me and Rory being friends?"

"No"

"Why? Her last boyfriend always wanted to fight me!"

"Well, I'm not jealous and we need trust as a couple. If she falls in love with someone else, I'll still love her."

"Wouldn't you be mad at her?"

"No, I'd become her best friend."

"I don't get you, you have this amazing girl you are dating, and you live with her in different rooms, and if she falls for someone else you'd become her best friend. I'll tell you, I'm very confused." Jeff took a couple of seconds, thinking about what to answer than he simply said:

"That's what love is about! You love someone; you want to give them your best. It is possible to love many people at the same time, in different ways. I know she'll always love me too, whether it's as her best friend or as the guy she's dating I really don't mind. All I want is her to be part of my life. I'm not going to push her away if she falls for someone else, I'll even give her my shoulder to cry on if she needs it." 

Tristan shook his head. He didn't understand this guy. He loved Rory, that much he could tell, he could also tell that there was no passion between them. Before he could ponder on the subject a little more, mother and daughter walked through the door with fourteen bags full of groceries. 

"That was a scary. Never let me do that much exercise in one day," Lorelai said while dropping the bags on the floor and sitting next to them.

"I'll try not to. Maybe next time we could go movie hunting while the guys bring the food?" Rory replies while lying down on the floor.

"And let them buy healthy food? Are you insane young lady?"

"Well, we could send them for the movies and we go get the food but they would have to take it up!" says a cheerful Rory.

"Wonderful idea! Now we have to go make coffee. I've only had seven cups today and I'm going insane!" Lorelai says while getting up.

"I'll go make the coffee, you two ladies look exhausted. Why don't you relax while eating what you call food and I'll bring it up to you as soon as it's ready!" Jeff says while walking toward the kitchen. Rory and Lorelai get up and say at the same time:

"We'll be back in five minutes! We need to get on our PJ's for a movie night!" and they start running toward Rory's room.

Jeff comes back to fetch a very frozen Tristan from the hallway.

When the boys come back from the kitchen with four cups of coffee, Rory is sitting in the middle of the couch. Jeff goes sit beside her while Tristan ponder letting Lorelai have the open spot on the couch or seize the opportunity to sit beside Rory for a couple of hours. Before he comes to a decision, Lorelai comes in the living room and sits on the floor right in front of Rory. She asks: "Are you coming or not Tristan, I need my coffee!"

Tristan walks up to the couch, gives Lorelai her coffee and sits beside Rory. Lorelai puts the first movie in the VCR and they all start to listen to the movie quietly.

__

Interlude between Pretty in pink and The Breakfast club.

Tristan, Rory and Jeff are arguing about the movie while Lorelai went to make more coffee.

"But it's just unrealistic! They come from two different worlds! These things don't work out!" Rory exclaim.

"What are you saying, because she's a bright and beautiful girl that was born on the wrong side of the valley, she's not good enough for him?" Tristan asks getting a little angry.

"I'm not saying that she's not good enough for him. I'm saying that he comes from a place when he got everything he could ever desire, good looking girls want him in their beds. She on the other hand has this crazy single parent that she loves and that loves her but she has to work to get what she wants. They're too different!"

"Then you're saying that it's impossible for two person to get past that" Jeff asks.

"No, I'm saying that they are going to come over so many obstacles that it's going to break them. She's going to be rejected by his world, he's going to have to fight for her all the time and they're going to realize that it was energy put in the wrong place." Rory exclaimed

"But what about love, if they love each other they should be able to make some compromises" Jeff replies and before Rory can answer, Tristan ask very softly:

"If I was to ask you out, what would you say?"

"No!"

"Because we're from two different crowds, is that it?"

"No! No, because you're the player and that you'd break my heart"

"Why is that?"

"Because you do have money, I don't! Because you used to walk the halls of Chilton like you were the king, you were always dating two or three girls at the same time. How would I be able to trust that you're different with me?"

"Because you are different…" before he could finish what he had to say, she said:

"Well, and there's Jeff in the picture, remember" After the words came through his mind he said:

"Sorry Jeff. I didn't want to walk on your territory."

"It's okay Tristan, that's what I was talking about, trust. I'll go help Lorelai." Jeff says as he walks out of the living room.

Inside the kitchen, Lorelai is trying to process what she just heard. She was going back in the living room when she felt the tension between Rory and Tristan. "She had to follow her path. My baby is going to fall for her father! What can I do? I have to stop that! I can't let her live alone to raise kids like I did," Lorelai though. Because she could think any more she felt two arms give her a hug. Jeff looked at her and said:

"I love your daughter with all my heart. I would never do anything to hurt her. I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry! He's not that bad either." With a sad smile on her face, Lorelai answered:

"It means a lot to me. At least she has someone around that doesn't want to put her in his bed."

"I got the feeling he want more than that from her."

"We'll see" With that said they went back to the living room to find Rory and Tristan still arguing.

"I told you, it's not against you personally, it's about your kind of man I have a problem with!" Rory screamed.

"You can't even try to be friends, get to know me?"

"Not if I know you want more!"

"All I want is to show you that we could be great friends," Tristan said.

"Okay, ready for the next movie?" Lorelai asked to break down the tension.

"Here we go!"

__

After the Breakfast club

Jeff and Rory had fallen asleep before the lunch time scene. Triatan had his head on the arm of the couch while Rory had laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't want to move. He was scared to wake her up. At the end of the movie when Lorelai turned around, she saw the fictitious couple asleep and Tristan wide awake. 

"I think you should go home. We'll call it a night," Lorelai whispered.

"I'd love to but if I move she's going to fall down," Tristan softly answered.

"Why don't you put her in her bed, I'll sleep in Jeff's room tonight but before I go to bed, I want you out." 

"Fine." He took Rory in his arms and carried her to her room. He gently laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. In her sleep Rory whispered:

"You smell so good!" and with a smile she turned on her side. Tristan left the room wondering if the last sentence she said was directed to him or Jeff.

__

Author note: Finished for today! More to come soon. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, I didn't understand it when I read fanfict before but it's so motivating to know that people like your story.


	6. Lost hearts

_I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… I'm living in my own fantasy world_

_Spoilers: Might contain spoilers 'till the end of second three._

_Author note: Remember English is my second language, sorry for any of the mistakes, I want to improve but I need people to tell me about my mistakes and explain them. _

_To all the people who reviewed, you made my day!_

**Chapter 5: Lost hearts**

_Inside Jeff & Rory's apartment, Monday morning_

Jeff woke up sleeping on the couch at 5 in the morning.  All his muscles ached.  Not a great idea to sleep there.  He will have to learn to toughen up if he wants to keep up during the movie nights.  The last thing he remembers was changing positions to keep his eyes open.  He probably didn't try hard enough.  He decided to go take a shower but before he had to start the coffee in case the girls wake up.  In the shower, he was thinking about the way Tristan looked at Rory last night.  He looked at her with so much lust!  Jeff had also seen the glances Rory was giving Tristan while he wasn't looking.  "I guess there's more between them than they say!  I got to help them out but if I do, will I lose my best friend in the process? If they go out together, will he be threatened by me because technically I'd be her ex?  Maybe I could befriend him and see if he's trustworthy of my secret… That's what I'll do!"

In front the door of the apartment, Luke was wondering if he had made the right choice.  He had woken up at four in the morning thinking about Lorelai who would have to take the bus to come back home.  Without thinking he had jumped into his truck and driven to Rory's new apartment.  Now, he had doubts about his being here.  Ever since the previous summer when he had that dream about Lorelai telling him not to get engaged while she was in Europe, he had hope that she would come to him and confess her love to him.  He knew it was silly; she would never take that risk and that is if she felt the same way.  She didn't want to lose the friendship they had built over the years but he had already lost so much because he was waiting for her!  Rachel had left because he loved Lorelai, he remembered her last words to him:

_"I'm leaving Luke."_

_"Fine."___

_"Don't you want to know the reason?"_

_"I know the reason; this town is too small for you. Been there done that!"_

_"It's not the reason and you know it, there's someone else!"_

_"So there's another man!"_

_"No, a woman."___

_"A what?"___

_"You are in love with someone else!"_

_"We're just friends, I told you a thousand times!"_

_"You told me once, but you have to tell her before its too late! Good bye Luke"_

And she was out the door, out of his life. He hadn't had the chance to tell Lorelai, Max proposed the same night Rachel left and after he decided to let it go. He left Nicole because of a stupid dream!  The only thing she had told him was she had known all along but wished she was mistaking. She told him to go to Lorelai before it was too late.  And a second break up because of Lorelai.  The second one was because of that dream she had that they were married.  He began hoping after she had told him about the dream.  He just stood there unsure if he should knock or leave.  He then looked at the time and decided to go take a walk and come back at a more decent hour.

Tristan woke up.  It was too early to get up but he knew there was nothing he could do to fall asleep again.  He remembered her words.  Rory was right, he deserved better than a girl who couldn't read a menu and have a substantial conversation.  Paris would've been a great candidate but he'd known her for so many years, and there was no chemistry on his side.  Rory was as smart as Paris, even more good looking and there was this innocence in her as though she was a child who had never grown up.  Having met Rory's mom, he knew where she got that from.  He was sure of only two things, the first one what that he liked Rory a lot and if she would give him a chance, she could be the one but he wouldn't know for sure unless he tried.  The second thing he knew what that he had started a friendship with Jeff; he seemed like a nice guy and he didn't want to hurt him.  He would just have to think a lot about that now.

Rory woke up from her sweat dreams.  All she could remember of that dream was making love with someone, someone who smelled so good.  She could still smell his odor.  She had butterflies flying all over her body as he was touching her and kissing her.  She didn't remember who he was but just the feeling of loving and being loved.  If it was really love, not just a fantasy, then she had never been in love before.  The sexual tension and tenderness was there.  She had never experience something like that in her life.  She just wished that she could go back to sleep.

Lorelai woke up at the scent of coffee.  She got up and went to the kitchen.  There! Coffee!  She heard the soft sound of a shower and thought that things would be all right.  Jeff was a decent person and he would take good care of Rory.  She knew she would have to let Rory go eventually but she would have preferred if it would have been when her daughter was thirty or something.  She would be so lonely by herself!  "At least I got Sookie and Luke to keep me company!" she said out loud.  Luke, he was a real friend, one who knows how to forgive and forget.  She had been hard on him, she had said harsh words to him in the past, yet, when she was in need of a friend, he was there.  So many times, she had thought about kissing him; so many times, she wanted to tell him what he meant to her.  Every time she forgot about it.  The only time she came close to a realization was when Rory was in Washington for six weeks and then she had the weirdest dream about Luke and herself.  She picked up a cup of coffee and went to wake Rory up. 

Tristan was walking to Jeff and Rory's apartment.  He decided to try and be a good friend to Jeff so he wouldn't kick him out of Rory's life like Dean would have done.  When he got to the apartment, he knocked three times.  Luke arrived at the same time as the door opened.

Rory and Lorelai were giggling while they opened the door. They exclaim at the same time:

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" Rory said while Lorelai was saying "Luke, what are you doing here?"

_Author note: Finished for today! I'm sorry if there's not any action in this chapter but I needed to go into the characters heart to be able to get to the end. The first 3 chapters popped into my head followed by the last one._


	7. Let's start the friendship thing from th...

_I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… I'm living in my own fantasy world_

_Spoilers: Might contain spoilers 'till the end of second three._

_Author note: Remember English is my second language, sorry for any of the mistakes, I want to improve but I need people to tell me about my mistakes and explain them. _

_To all the people who reviewed, you made my day!_

**Chapter 6: Let's start the friendship thing from the beginning**

_Inside Luke's truck_

Lorelai is looking out the windows.  She couldn't say a word because she didn't know what to say.  A very rare event, she should mark her calendar because as much as she tried, she couldn't remember the last time it happened.  Luke had told her that he had to come and pick up bread in New Haven and that while being in the same city as her; he would at least offer if she wanted a ride back to Stars Hollow.  She had thought that the gesture was nice but when she climbed into his pick up, she realized there was no bread in the back.  She didn't want to ask the real reason he was there, afraid of his response.  She wasn't sure she was ready to jeopardize her friendship with him for a romantic relationship.  That's why she kept looking out the window in silence.  

_Inside a small coffee shop near Jeff and Rory's apartment_

Jeff, Rory and Tristan were having breakfast before class and were getting to know each other.  Rory was discovering a side of Jeff and Tristan that she had never seen before.  Changing the current subject to another one Tristan asked:

"Are you guys going to the party on Friday night?"

"We can't, Jeff was invited to meet my grand parents because I moved in with him."

"Too bad, maybe you could come later in the evening?"

"No, we are spending the week end in Stars Hollow.  My mom wants to know Jeff a little bit more and Jeff wants to know if I'm exaggerating the way my town is." Rory says happily.

"Too bad, I was hoping we could hang out or something." Tristan answers with a deceived tone.  Seeing that, Jeff quickly replies:

"Maybe you could come with us!  Lorelai would also get to know you better and she might start to like you!"

"Well, I don't want to intrude.  It's that it's your week-end and you might want to spend time alone together." Tristan says.

"You wouldn't intrude at all! That would be perfect! Come on Tristan, say yes! We could even be all camping in the living room!  My mom would just love it! And I could invite Lane over too." Rory exclaim getting all exited!

"Okay, but won't you grand parents be upset that I show up for Friday night dinner?" Tristan asks, uncertain if he's dreaming or not.

"Well, I'll call them and explain the situation and they'll understand.  Plus, that would resolve the interrogation!"

"What interrogation?" Jeff and Tristan ask at the same time.

"Well since Tristan is going to be there, my grand mother won't be able to interrogate Jeff while my grand father will be trill to have a DuGrey in his house.  Remember, he already approved of you!"

"Have you two been dating?" Jeff asks.

"No, her grand mother invited Rory's entire Chilton class for her sixteenth birthday.  Boy was Rory mad to see me there!" Tristan says while laughing.

"And my grand father had done business with Tristan's grand father so he decided to approve of him!" Rory says.

"What's not to approve?" Tristan says with a big smirk in his face.

"You know that you made my life a waking nightmare back then!"

"Yes, but I apologized for that and you said it was all right!"

"You were sad, Summer had just dumped you!" When she said that, Jeff starts laughing. It was just too funny to see that they had a lot of practice at arguing.

"Slow down guys! Tristan, if you're going to spend time with us, you and my love here, will have to start from the beginning, I'm completely lost here!"

"Well, it was my first day at Chilton and after the first class, he had cornered me to a locker trying to convince me that it would be good for me to study with him" but before Rory can finish Tristan continue:

"And she told me that she vied studying as a solo activity. Man you should have seen the look on her face, pure innocence, completely blushed and…"

They continue the Rory and Tristan's tale while finishing their breakfast.

_Friday night, inside Tristan's car_

It had been a weird week.  The three of them had been together almost every time they had free time.  Tristan had the feeling he was dreaming, for the first time in his life, he had friends that enjoyed him for what he was.  They had so much fun together, Wednesday; they went to an early movie, and when they pass through a park, Rory turned to face him, took his hand, gave a smile at Jeff then kissed him lightly on the lips then screamed:

"You've got to kiss either me of Jeff to get rid of the plague!" and Rory and Jeff went to hide. He had started to laugh, this was so silly, it was a game for fourth grader.  He then went to look for his friends.  They had played for an hour and more at that game.  Tristan had never felt so free in his life.  It was a wonderful feeling.  He had kissed Rory a couple of time, Jeff and Rory had kissed a couple of time, he even received a kiss from Jeff.  On Thursday, Paris had told him to watch his steps because while he was walking on a cloud, he had thrown her books on the floor.  

_"You seem happy!" __Paris__ said_

_"Yeah, I've had a great week"_

_"Who's the new girl?"_

_"There is no new girl"_

_"Okay, so what are you doing this week end?"_

_"I'm going to Stars Hollow with Rory and Jeff."_

_"Oh"_

_"Oh what?"___

_"Don't mess things up there.  Jeff and Rory have a good thing going on, don't ruin it!"_

_"I don't want to ruin things, I like hanging out with them."_

_"She's going to break your heart." __Paris__ says softly._

_"Do I have a heart to break? Because if I do, I haven't realized that I had one.  And we must finish this conversation later because I have classes to attend!" And with that said, Tristan left without hearing what __Paris__ could say._

"Tristan, on the next street, turn left and it's the third house on you right" Rory said.

"I remember, don't worry." Tristan replied softly.

_Friday night, Gilmore house_

"I can't believe you haven't corrected my grand father when he thought I was going out with Tristan!" Rory says.

"Well, he wanted to believe it, I didn't want any interrogation!" Jeff replied

"So, it was better to let me have the questioning? Cheap shot, really cheap Jeff" Tristan replied but still satisfied that he had the opportunity to be the boyfriend for the night.  He had the chance to hold Rory's hand without anyone thinking it was weird, except for Lorelai who knew something was up.

"I though that since he had already approved of you, it wouldn't be that big of deal!"

"Well, it has been!"

"Sorry about that Tristan" whispered Rory.  Taking her hand in his, he replied.

"Don't worry about it Mary, I think he still approve of me."

"She knows that Tristan, but I saw in my mother's eyes that she's already picking up a theme for a wedding.  That's what Rory's worry about!" Lorelai says with tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind if I was at least dating her!" says a offended Tristan

"Tell me then; would you really be upset if you had to go on a date with her?" Jeff asked.

"No, I'd be glad to take her out on a date, but the last I checked, she turned me down twice for Dean and now you're the one she going out with.  I've been rejected twice!  There's so much a guy can take." Tristan replies with pain in his eyes as he looks at Jeff.

"Like an old saying says, "Never two without a third!"" Lane says.

And they kept on going for the rest of the night.  At three thirty in the morning,  they decided to call it a night.  They all went to their sleeping bags and Lorelai had even hanged sheets so it looks more like camping.  They all fell asleep really fast.  Lane was dreaming of David, Lorelai of Luke, Tristan had dreams of Rory, Jeff had dreams of Tristan while Rory had dreams about baby duck following their mother.

_Author note: Finished for today! I would like to say that I got only two reviews for the last chapter.  It was a filler chapter but it made me down.  The more reviews, the more I know you like the story, the more motivate I get._


	8. A typical Star Hollow's day

_I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… I'm living in my own fantasy world_

_Spoilers: Might contain spoilers 'till the end of second three._

_Author note: Remember English is my second language, sorry for any of the mistakes, I want to improve but I need people to tell me about my mistakes and explain them. _

_To all the people who reviewed, thank you very much! I won't pressure people to review but I really love to know what people think about my story, good or bad as long as the bad review are constructive. _

**Chapter 7: A typical Stars Hollow's day**

_Saturday morning, outside in Stars Hollow_

Lane left her companions to get home.  Since her big fight with her mom six months ago, she had acquired more freedom.  She had also been able to date Dave openly as long as she spend at least two session of two hours a week at home with Dave praying for God.  And she was meeting Dave in five minutes for a quick make out session before running home and waiting for him to arrive fifteen minutes later.  It was a perfect plan, the kind of plan that everyone knew about even her mother was aware of it, but Lane was oblivious to that fact.

Lorelai wanted to speak in private to Rory so when they arrived in front of the town Gazebo, she said:

"Jeff, Tristan, the dinner is right there, why don't you go save us a table, I need to run an errand with Rory. We'll be there in a minute or two." And both guys left without discussing Lorelai's request.  When they were out of hearing distance, she turned to Rory and asked:

"Okay! Now I want details on your week."

"Nothing much to say, went to classes, studied a lot, had my beauty sleep."

"Not that kind of details.  Why is Tristan here? Are you two dating? Then what is Jeff doing here? Are you having a threesome in my back?"

"Mom, gross!  Tristan is here because Jeff and I like hanging out with him.  I'm still not dating anyone, well technically I'm dating Jeff but you know better.  And for your last question, I won't answer that!"

"Mean!  And I was having fantasy that while you were making out with Tristan, Jeff was massaging your foot"

"Will you stop that? Can we go for coffee now?"

"No and not yet! Do you think Tristan is hot?"

"He's Tristan! How can I find him hot? He changed that's true but he's still jerky in his way but he's also nice.  We played Hide and Seek only I gave him the plague before I went to hide."

"So you slapped him?"

"No, I simply gave him a small kiss and ran!"

"Were tongues involved?"

"No!"

"I bet he ran out to give you the plague a lot so he could kiss you a lot and that you didn't run so fast"

"Not true! He gave me back the plague but I was running as fast as I could and I went to give it to Jeff." Rory says with an evil look in her eyes.

"What did Jeff do?" When Lorelai said that, Rory started to laugh, tears came to her eyes and she answered:

"He ran after Tristan and kissed Tristan!"

"How fast does Jeff runs?"

"A lot faster than Tristan" and they kept on talking while walking toward the dinner.

_Inside Luke's dinner_

__

"So, what do you think Lorelai had to tell Rory?" Tristan asked Jeff while sitting at a table.

"Probably had to ask about us and …" Jeff was interrupted by Luke.

"Will you be expecting the girls or your on your own?"

"We're waiting for them; they had to send us here while they're in front speaking about us." Jeff says with his biggest smile.

"Typical, do you want coffee?"

"Sure" they answered at the same time.

"Four cups of coffee, coming up!"

"What? We're only two!" Tristan says.

"The minute coffee will land on the table; you'll hear the sound of the door opening." Luke replies.  Luke came back within a minute with the coffee; he gently putted the cups on the table then started to fill them up.  He had barely finished filling the second cup when Lorelai and Rory entered the dinner.  Jeff and Tristan exchanged a smile while Rory went to sit beside Jeff and in front of Tristan.  Lorelai took the sit available.  Before anybody could say anything, Miss Patty came in the diner and went directly to the table.  She looked at the two men and then at Rory and said:

"If I was twenty years younger Rory, I think I would go to one of those high rated colleges you are attending.  Do all the students look like those specimens?" She gets closer to Jeff and asks: "You've got those amazing green eyes, I'm Patty but who are you?"

"I'm Jeff, nice to meet you Patty!" Jeff says while extending his hand to Miss Patty.

"And Lorelai, I thought you had already learned your lesson about dating youngsters!" Patty asks while looking to the oldest of the Gilmore Girls.

"I've had. Believe me, he not here for me if that's what you want to know!"

"Well, Rory, you're probably not that shy girl making guy's fight over anymore!  Oh! It's dreamy; I wish I was young and beautiful again… Having sex with two wild hot college guys at the same time!" Miss Patty says with a dreamy face then she quickly adds: "By the way Rory I have to add that you have a very good taste.  This is too good, I have to call Taylor!"  After she said that, she ran out of the dinner.  Lorelai starts laughing while Rory looks at her with a shocked face.

"You really think this is funny!  You! My mommy!  You should know better!" Says a very frustrated Rory.

"Well, I'm sure you are not doing the threesome sweaty, but the look on her face was worth a million dollar!" Lorelai says while she starts to giggles.

"But now everybody around town will think that I do!"

"You know how gossip goes!"

"Unfortunately, yes"

"Exactly how does it work?" Jeff asks.

"They take a fact that they know is true and twist it around so they have something to talk about!" Lorelai replies.

"And how do you think it's going to sound at the end of the chain?"

"That you are both madly in love with Rory and that she's playing you for her own sexual pleasure!"

"Mom!" 

With that said they all ordered their food and eat while having a pleasant conversation.  When they were finished, Lorelai hurried Jeff and Rory to go take a tour of the town while she would get to talk to Tristan and know him better.

_Around the city, Jeff and Rory are holding hand and are talking_

"So, it's true! After being treated like dirt by Jess you've decided to go wild!" an angry Dean says as he approaches them.

"Dean, it's not what you're thinking.  I'm dating Jeff that's it!"

"And you have to bring along Tristan for what reason?"

"Because he's our friend"

"I thought you hated him!"

"What difference does it makes to you?"

"He's trouble Rory! I just want to see you happy but he'll use you like Jess did!"

"Jess did not use me."

"Why were we fighting then?"

"Because you misinterpret what was going on!"

"Which was?"

"Not of your business.  By the way, where is Lindsay?"

"Not of your business!"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you told me to have a nice life!" And with that said, Dean starts to walk as far away from Rory as he can.  Jeff asks Rory:

"So, what was that all about?"

"I went out with him for a couple of years; he dumped me because I liked Jess, he almost got into a fight with Tristan a couple of times because I was HIS girlfriend, he got into a fight with Jess at a party because I was crying, and now he's engage to a girl I used to be friend with but who doesn't want to remember that we used to be friends."

"So, Tristan has liked you for a while then?"

"Tristan never liked me.  I've always been the girl you haven't said yes to him."

"He likes you more then that"

"In that case, you'll protect me from him!"

"I wish I could!" And they continue on walking.

"Rory! Rory! I need a huge favor!"

"What is it Kirk?"

"I've heard you're in a threesome relationship and I wanted to know if it was easier to get those than the single ones!"

"Kirk, you misunderstood…"

"It's all over town, look at this!" Kirk says while extending two pamphlets to the couple.  On the paper there was a picture of Rory holding hands with Jeff and Tristan, Lorelai and Lane were behind them.  It seems like they were walking.  It must have been taken in the morning on there way to Luke's.  In big red letters, you could read:" The younger Gilmore has been corrupted by college! She is currently having a relationship with two boys!" Jeff and Rory start laughing and can't stop.  This was so ridiculous.  Kirk looks at the couple as if they were coming from another planet.  Then Kirk says: "Why can't you answer my simple question Rory! Is it easier or not?"

Jeff and Rory just exchange looks and leave a very frustrated Kirk standing.

_Still around town, Lorelai and Tristan walk around_

"So, Tristan what's your story with my daughter?"

"We're friends, that's it"

"Broke any safe lately?"

"The last one cost me almost two years of liberty."

"Willing to take that risk again?"

"Not for a while!"

"Did you know that my daughter is like my safe to me?"

"I don't understand where this is going."

"Well, I'll make it clear to you.  I know you like her…"

"I never said I did!"

"You don't have to; it's mark all over your face.  Even Jeff knows about it! The only one who hasn't seen it yet is Rory."

"Were is this conversation going?" Tristan asks while he stops walking and turn to look at Lorelai.

"I don't want you to hurt my baby.  I know you've already kissed at a party."

"Yeah and she ran away crying.  Stop worrying, she's not interested."

"I'm not finished here! You were a player, I'll give you the fact that you might have changed in military school but this is a warning, hurt her and I'll make sure that the only sex you have for the rest of your life would be in your dreams.  Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, but if I remember correctly, Rory is going to be nineteen pretty soon.  Don't you think she has the right to choose who she dates?"

"Of course, if she wants to date you, I'll be the coolest mom.  That is as long as you treat her like the great girl she is."

"Then, why do you hate me so much?"

"You're a player; you jump from one to another!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe I never met a girl worthy of my fidelity?  Maybe I like your daughter but as you know she's already seeing someone.  I've seen them together, zero passion but a lot of love.  I've spend so much time with these two this week that I haven't even have the time to date anyone.  Now tell me the real reason why you hate me?"

"I don't hate you; I just think that you could be the one making her lose all her reason!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Only if you forget protection and fidelity which will obviously break her heart."

"Let's make a deal, if I ever get a chance to date your daughter, which is probably not going to happen, I'll take care of the protection and the fidelity question.  If I fail to my promise, I give you the right to put me in my grave."

"And I would go to jail!"

"Not if we sign a paper, me giving you all the rights on my life on paper!"

"Oh, but that would be too easy, you'd be dead, you wouldn't face the pain! I prefer torture with…" Before she can finish her sentence, a very angry Dean goes up to them and screams:

"I thought you were on my side Lorelai, what happened to the "we're still buddy things"?  Why are you speaking to the devil?" Before Lorelai can reply Tristan says:

"Well, aren't you supposed to be stacking beans?"

"Shut up Dristan! I always knew you had a thing for her, unfortunately, you need to share her to be with her."

"At least I have her, which is a claim you can't make anymore!"

"Guys, stop it! Right now, Dean Things aren't always what they seem to be and you stop provoking my friend here.  For the happiness of my daughter, Dean you're my buddy and Tristan will get there.  Now, if you two don't want me to pick a best buddy out of you, which would be decided by my daughter's  heart, I suggest that you go have a coffee and try to be civil." After she said that, Lorelai leave them to go back home.

_Inside Luke's _

Dean and Tristan are sitting at a table with a cup of coffee.  They don't know how what to say.  The hatred in both of their eyes says it all.  They keep on staring at each other because Lorelai asked them too and they know their future with Rory might be completely end if Lorelai asks her to.  Finally Tristan asks:

"Why do you hate so much?"

"Because you're a jerk!"

"That I was.  You're right."

"Glad to know you're aware of that."

"I liked her, I was jealous.  What was your reason?"

"I was scared, you liked her and you were always paired together, plus you made her life a living hell at school."

"Well, I gave her my apologies after you broke up the first time.  She accepted it."

"But she said she hated you!"

"Never heard that, but she said that I meant nothing which is the same."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know, she's different, maybe if she would give me a chance, I would get back to you on that."

"But you're with her now!"

"No, she's with Jeff, I like them both, we have fun together and even if Jeff knows I have a thing for Rory, he trusts her and gives me a chance to be a friend to both of them."

"You were such a player."

"I know!"

"She was a game to you."

"Back then."

"Maybe we should start over.  Hey, I'm Dean, how are you?"

"Nice to meet you what was that Bean? I'm Dristan!" And both guys start laughing.

_Author note: Things are settled now, the juicy stuff starts in the next chapter.  I will try to get it as fast as possible but reviews are always a good motivation.  Good or bad, I love constructive commentaries._


	9. Sometime dreams can come true

_I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… I'm living in my own fantasy world_

_Spoilers: Might contain spoilers 'till the end of second three._

_Author note: Remember English is my second language, sorry for any of the mistakes, I want to improve but I need people to tell me about my mistakes and explain them. _

_To all the people who reviewed, thank you very much! I won't pressure people to review but I really love to know what people think about my story, good or bad as long as the bad review are constructive. _

**Chapter 8: Sometime dreams can come true**

_Saturday late afternoon, Luke's dinner_

Dean and Tristan are still sitting at the same table.  They haven't stop talking and laughing.  Both guys had come to realized that the other one wasn't as bad as they thought.  They weren't best friends, they were just two guys who wanted to get along to please a girl they both appreciated.  Dean had talk about his break up with Rory, how he met Lindsay, the argument he had with Rory when he told her that he was engaged, he talk about what he knew of the relationship between Jess and Rory.  Tristan talked about his past behavior, about military school and his new life at Yale.  

"If I ask you a question, will you tell me the truth?" Dean asks.

"Only if I can."

"Why did you keep on running after Rory after the winter formal?"

"I stopped.  I've made a fool of myself that night.  I kept my distances after that."

"When I went to pick her up you were holding her book!"

"That! Well, you broke up with her, she was free, we tried to be friend but I saw something else in the friendship."

"What do you mean?"

"Things had gotten decent at Chilton for her, I made sure she either had to go out with me or be all by herself with no friends."

"You such a jerk!"

"We settled that already, I WAS.  I had bought these concert tickets of PJ Harvey.  I went to see her and showed them in her face, she said I had good taste in music. I told her she was the lucky girl that would go with me.  I never asked her, I just assumed she would come and she refused, I told Paris that Rory was coming on a date with me, hell started for Rory again.  The day of the concert, she was still refusing to go, I stole her books and you were there.  Seeing you two kiss broke my heart.  I left her alone after that."

"What about the play?"

"She had said some things that I would prefer to forget.  It was pay back, nothing personal."

Before Dean can reply, Jeff, Lorelai and Rory walk through the door.  Rory immediately sees Tristan and says:

"Tristan, I've been looking all over for you! I though you got lost, where have you been?"

"Right here, trying to get to know Mr. Bean here!"

Turning around, Rory sees Dean, she sits down beside Tristan, take a deep breath, look at her mom and asks:

"When was I transferred in a different dimension? I don't see any blood!" Lorelai walks toward the table and sits beside Dean.

"When I caught these two fighting, Iconvinced them to try to get along if they wanted to be part of your life."

"Well, mom, thank you.  Tristan, would you mind if I talk to Dean outside for a minute?"

"Why would I?" While Rory got up, Dean reluctantly got up to follow her outside, Jeff took Dean's seat.

_Outside Luke's Dinner_

"What is your problem Dean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You scream at me like I have to report to you and then my mom catches you fighting with my friend!"

"I though he was here to torment you."

"He was not! I told you, we're friends! And you have no right to do this! You told me to have a nice life, you don't have to protect me anymore!"

"I might have over reacted.  Look, you're right, I don't have a say in your life anymore…"

"You never had any say in my life; you were part of it, not in control of it!"

"I know!"

"Now that you don't even want to be friends, stop trying to be nice to my friends!"

"I love you Rory!"

"You did not just say that!"

"I did! But not the way you think! We've been together for over two years! I miss you, I miss talking to you! I know I might have said harsh words to you but you did hurt me a lot and it did hurt me to see Jess treat you the way he did.  You deserve better!"

"Like you maybe?"

"No, I could never be with you again.  I loved you and you went looking for something else.  I just want to be your friend now." Rory stayed silent for a couple of minutes before saying:

"There are two things I have to say before we try this friendship thing again, but you won't like it."

"Say it"

"The night after you broke up with me, Tristan and I kissed…."

"Now I get what he was saying!"

"…and at Sookie's wedding, I kissed Jess."

"I didn't know about this one although I suspected the first one."

"You're mad, I can tell."

"Are there any more secrets that I should be aware of?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"If you still want to be friends."

"I'd love that."

"Well, all will be revealing in time.  Can we go eat?"

"If you promise there are no other secrets that happened while we were together."

"None, 1 promise, 1 can't tell you everything now, but when the time is right you'll be informed." As a respond, Dean simply took Rory in his arms for a big hug, and then they went inside to eat while Dave and Lane were running to be able to catch them.

_Inside Luke's Dinner_

They all ate and talked.  They were having a lot of fun together.  Luke was happy to see that Rory was over Jess.  He was still feeling guilty that he sent him away but maybe that was the best thing that could have happened to Rory.  Now she was laughing, surrounded by three men that really seem to care about her.  Although he suspected that she would have to choose between them one day, they all had fun for the moment.  

Lorelai was happy that Dean and Rory were on speaking terms again.  They had always been such good friends even if that relationship had lack all the passion, which she think was the best kind of relationship for a sixteen years old girl.  Her baby would turn nineteen on Monday and she wouldn't be home with her.  She felt sick.  What would that year bring to Rory, would she fall in love again? She hoped so, even if she was scared of seeing her daughter in a passionate relationship, she wanted the best for her daughter and she knew that it would happen one day or another.

After they finished eating, Dean said:

"Well, it was nice; I have to get home now. Bye"

They all said bye at the same time.

"What can we do on a Saturday night in Stars Hollow?" Tristan asks.

"Not much, we can catch a movie, walk around town." Rory answers.

"Where could we dance and party a bit." Jeff asked while all the girls at the table looked a each other and started to laugh.

"This is Stars Hollow! Taylor would never give a permit for a bar! It would ruin the whole nice little town experience and turn it to a juvenile delinquent reunion!" Lane explains.

"You're making this up!" Tristan exclaims.

"I am not! I see you haven't met Taylor yet! If he had the power he would make a law so every boy in town would have to have a maximum hair length permit and the girl would have their hair going at least shoulder length, make up wouldn't be allowed and tainted hair would also be illegal." Lane replies.

"Don't forget that the grass would have to be at least half an inch long to a maximum of an inch." Luke says while refilling the coffees.

"You're making fun of us!" Jeff says.

"You would be surprised of the weirdness happening in this town" Dave says while looking at his watch and he continue but addressing to Lane "It's eight thirty, maybe I should walk you home before your mom decides that we're not allowed to see each other."

"But Dave, I don't have to be home before nine!"

"Well, there was that thing you wanted to show me." Lane gives Dave a very confused look and as she realizes the meaning of his words, her cheeks turn red.

"Yeah, right, the things, well, we better hurry if we want to see it!" And they were out the door.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked.

"They went for a quick make out session" Lorelai says.

"So, if there is nothing to do around here, could I have the grand tour of the town?" Tristan asks.

"Sure, want to come Jeff?" Rory asks.

"Nope, I've seen enough for today, I think I'll just go watch some TV."

"Well, I'll go with you, maybe we could rent a really bad movie and comment on the bad acting and all!" Lorelai says excited.

"Sure."

"Okay, well see you at home later!" Rory says while taking Tristan's hand and walking toward the door.

_Around Stars Hollow, night_

"It's a very quiet town, there is absolutely no action." Tristan says.

"Well, people have a lot of time to spy on everybody." They arrive at the bridge and Tristan says.

"I like this place.  It's beautiful."

"Yeah! I always come here when I need to reflect on something."

"Want to sit?"

"Sure" and they sat. They kept in silence for a while.  Finally, Tristan takes a box out of the pocket of his jacket and gives it to Rory.

"What is this?"

"A gift."

"But why?"

"It's your birthday pretty soon."

"But it's not yet."

"I won't have the chance to give it to you tomorrow, and Monday we have classes and I'm sure Jeff would love to spend the evening alone with his girlfriend."

"Why won't you have the chance tomorrow?"

"Because Jeff will be there! Now, open it!" Rory open the small velvet box and inside there's a very delicate gold chain with a coffee mug medallion.  Where the coffee would usually be is a small amethyst.

"It's beautiful Tristan."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it but I can't accept it, it's too much?"

"You cannot refuse a gift; I gave it to you now you take it! The question is, will you wear it?"

"Could you put it on?" She turns around and pulls up her hair with her hands.  Tristan takes the chain and locks it around her neck.  Tristan can't resist the urge he has to kiss her so he bends his head a little to kiss a spot on her neck.  Feeling his lips on her neck, she quickly turns around looking at him.

"Don't be mad, don't go, I don't know what got into me." Tristan says while passing a hand through his hair.  While Rory was looking at him she realized that he looked embarrassed and something in the way he looked at her went straight to her heart.  She simply says:

"I'm not mad" She flashes him a smile and puts arms around his neck, she whispers "Thank you" and she kisses him.  Jolt of electricity filled both of their bodies, and after the initial surprise of Rory kissing him, he just puts his arms around her to hold her close to him and kiss her back.

_Author note: That's it for today, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated, it's just one more minute of you time._


	10. How much confused can I be?

_I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… I'm living in my own fantasy world_

_Spoilers: Might contain spoilers 'till the end of second three._

_Author note: Remember English is my second language, sorry for any of the mistakes, I want to improve but I need people to tell me about my mistakes and explain them. _

_To all the people who reviewed, thank you very much! If you read, take a minute of your time to review, it makes me happy and motivates me a lot plus I really like to know what people think about my story, good or bad as long as the bad reviews are constructive. _

**Chapter 9: How much confused can I be?**

The way back to New Haven was very quiet.  Rory didn't know how to feel about Tristan.  She needed time to think things through.  Tristan on the other hand wanted to talk to Rory about the previous night but it was obvious that he couldn't do that in front of Jeff and she hadn't left his side for one second.  It was as if she was shutting him out.  Tristan closed his eyes to think about the previous night.

_They had kissed for a while.  Then he had simply sat behind her and he had held her close against his chest for a while.  They had looked at the lake watching ducks swimming on it.  They hadn't said a word they didn't want to break the magical moment.  Then, he felt her shiver and he had gotten up and had helped her on her feet.  He had given her a hug, holding her close to him.  He had given her a quick kiss before letting her go to take her hand and he had started to walk back to her place.  They hadn't talk; she was looking at the ground instead of his eyes, as if she was ashamed of their kisses.  They hadn't talk.  He figured he could do it another time, that there was no hurry, it's when they entered the Gilmore House that he realized it was his first mistake.  He had forgotten all about Jeff during the event of the night._

"Tristan, do you want us to drop you off at your place or you're going to walk?" Rory asks without having eye contact with him.

"I'll walk, that's fine." Tristan answered with sorrow in his voice.  Jeff turns around to look at Tristan and asks:

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired.  I can't wait to get home that's it." Tristan replied avoiding Jeff inquisitive look.  Jeff looked at Rory, asking a silent question with his eyes and she mouthed him "Not now Jeff". They arrived at the apartment and Rory jumped out of the car, said goodbye to Tristan and entered the building without looking back.  Jeff got out of the car and waited for Tristan to do the same.

"What happened?  If I had a sharp knife, I could've cut tension into pieces." Jeff asks Tristan when they were face to face.  Tristan looks at his shoes as if they are one of the seven wonders.  "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Then why are you avoiding looking at me?" Looking up, Tristan locks his eyes to Jeff's and says:

"I'm not the one you should be talking to right now.  I got to go. Bye Jeff" and before Jeff can say a single word, Tristan ran to his place.

_Inside the apartment_

"Rory! Where are you?"

"Kitchen!"

"I should have guessed!" Walking to the kitchen he asks:

"That was kind of rude, have you forgotten about asking if Tristan would have liked a cup of coffee or something, or even to say that you had a great time."

"Jeff, I need to think.  I can't with Tristan here."

"What happened?" Jeff asks while sitting at the table.  Rory brings two steaming cups of coffee to the table and sits down.

"We kissed."

"Don't you like him?"

"I do, but what can I do? He's never been a one woman man.  I don't want him to break my heart."

"He's not seeing anyone and he hasn't for a while."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he told me, between June and October he had only three dates. And for the last month, he had zero."

"Why do you tell me that?"

"Maybe you should give him a chance."

"I don't know, what if I'm just another of his conquests?"

"He has a thing for you!"

"Somehow I find it hard to believe."

"Believe it."

"What would I do with you?"

"We can always break up.  No harm done."

"It's out of the question, do you really think that if he has a thing for me, that we start dating, he would still want me to live with my ex-boyfriend?"

"Not really, we'll figure it out.  Don't worry!"

_Monday night_

After an exhausting day of classes and avoiding Tristan, she finally got to her apartment.  She had thought about going to Stars Hollow to be with her mom but she was too tired to drive all the way there.  She was also kind of hurt that her mom hadn't called her today.  The only people that had though about her birthday were her grandparents and Tristan.  Nobody else called.  She opens the door and she hears: "Happy Birthday!" and then her mom's arms are all around her.  She starts to cry.  All she wanted was a good night to wallow over Tristan in the arms of her mom.  When Lorelai let go of her crying daughter, Paris come to give her a quick hug and wishes her a happy birthday.  Then she realized that all of her friends are there.  Well, practically everybody she knows is there.  It's like if her mom brought Stars Hollow to her.  Before she was crying over confusion and Tristan, now she cries because she is stunned that so many people love her.  Everybody wants to hug her and kiss her.  When suddenly, she is hug by Tristan.  She wants to get away from that hug but he's stronger and all he says is:

"Let me hold you for a minute, everybody else did it.  You don't have to be ashamed." 

Tristan holds her for a while and before letting go of him she whispers:

"Thank you, I needed that." And the next person hugs her.

After talking and playing games for a while, Lorelai goes to Rory and gives her a gift.  Rory happily opens it and she founds a brand new coffee maker.  Gifts come one after the other, Rory feels like she is being spoiled but enjoy every moment of it.  Then Jeff comes and gives her his gift.  It's a golden ring, the exact replicate that he wears on his middle finger of the left hand.  He slips the ring on her finger and they share a platonic kiss on the lips.  Around the crowd, she hears WOOO and AHHH but it's all lost in her mind.  Jeff just promises her his friendship forever.  Then Tristan gives his gift.  Before she opens the box, she says:

"But you already gave me my…"

"I know, just open this one, please" and after reading the pleading request from his eyes, she opens it.  Inside, she finds a smaller chain than the one he had already given her.  The coffee cup amulet is also there but this one goes around her wrist.  Instead of the usual thank you and hug, she says:

"Excuse us for a minute; we'll be right back." She then takes Tristan's hand and go to her room.

Once they are in her room and he resumed closing the door, she says:

"I can't accept it Tristan."

"We will have to talk about it."

"I'm not ready to."

"Take it Rory, I bought it for you!"

"I can't! You already gave me my gift!"

"You're so beautiful tonight"

"But I can't accept this it's too…" He shut her up by kissing her.  Within seconds they are letting the passion flow and nothing else matters.  A knock on the door interrupts them and they hear Jeff's voice:

"Can I come in?"

"Yes Jeff, come in" Rory says while getting away from Tristan.

"Tristan, can I talk to Rory alone for a second?"

"Sure, I'll just be with everybody else." Tristan leaves the room feeling guilty and closes the door.  Once the door is shut, Jeff tells Rory:

"I don't mind you having an affair with him but as long as we haven't figured out a way out, can you try to be discrete.  I have my pride."

"Sure Jeff, sorry." And she comes close to him and gives him a huge hug.

They exit Rory's room holding hands and rejoined the rest of the crowd.  Rory finishes opening gifts but feels sorry for the sadness she reads in Tristan's eyes.

_Author note: Reviews are always good motivators._


	11. Hu! Ho!

_I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… I'm living in my own fantasy world_

_Spoilers: Might contain spoilers 'till the end of second three._

_Author note: Remember English is my second language, sorry for any of the mistakes, I want to improve but I need people to tell me about my mistakes and explain them. _

_To all the people who reviewed, thank you very much! If you read, take a minute of your time to review, reviews are my salary and I'm really gready ;-)_

**Chapter 10: Hu! Ho!**

_Thursday night Jeff and Rory's apartment_

__

Rory is sitting alone flipping through the channel of the television.  Nothing's good tonight and she's bored.  Jeff went home for the week-end so she's home alone for the night.  She picks up the phone and dials her mom's number, RING, RING, RING:"Hello, I can't answer the phone right now, I've just found smarties in my backyard so I'm looking for E.T., when I find him, I'll make sure he phones you but you have to leave a message!" BEEP.  "Mom, it's me, Rory, I'm bored, Jeff's gone for the week-end, call me." Rory hangs up the phone.  She dials Paris's number, RING, RING, RING:"Greetings, you've reach Paris Gellar but I'm not available at the moment so leave you coordinate and I'll call you as soon as I can." BEEP.  "Hi Paris, it's Rory, I'm bored, call me back." She hands up the phone.  She tries to think of whom she could call but the only person coming to her mind is Tristan.  She doesn't want to call Tristan.  She hasn't heard form him for the whole week and she doesn't want to have the talk they would probably have.  Going to the kitchen, she starts a fresh pot of coffee.  Maybe she could head to bed early, but it's just too early for that.  Before she can think about what to do any more, the door bell rings.  She hurries to open the door.  Opening it she sees Tristan smiling holding a six pack of beer in his hand.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?"

"I got bored, I decided to come and see what my favorite neighbors were doing."

"Well, Jeff is away for the week-end so it's only me."

"Can I come in?" Hope flickers in his eyes while asking.

"Sure but what are the beers for?"

"I just thought maybe Jeff would like to have a beer or two with me." Tristan replies while walking to the kitchen.  He puts his six pack in the fridge and asks:

"Would you like one?"

"I never drink."

"That's okay, do you mind if I have one?"

"Not at all!" He then takes a beer out of the box and opens it.  Rory looks at the beer and says:

"Well, there's a first for everything!" Smirking, Tristan gives her his untouched beer, takes another one and opens it.

"So, what would you like to do besides drinking beer?" Rory asks.

_"To take you in my arms and kiss you till you beg for more"_ is what Tristan is thinking but instead he says:

"Anything you want." Rory sits down on a chair and says:

"I didn't know what to do before you came; now I still need inspiration!" Tristan asks jokingly:

"Want to play strip poker?"  Making a face, Rory answers:

"I should've known you would try to undress me!"

"Maybe you'd be the one dressed and I'd be the one freezing to death."

"I don't think so, I've never played and I'm sure you must have a lot of experience at that game!"

"Have you ever heard of the beginner's luck?"

"Yes, but somehow I don't think that if I lose you'd be able to keep you hand away from me!"

"Even if I lose I don't think I would be able to keep my hand off you!" Tristan mutters.

"What did you say?"

"Do you have monopoly?"

"No"

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Can I select what we watch?"

"Anything you want!"

"Okay, let's go rent a movie!"

They came back half an hour later with the movie "Can't by me love".  Tristan went to get two new beers while Rory is putting the movie in the VCR.  They start to watch the movie and after half an hour, Tristan can content himself and asks:

"When is Jeff coming back?"

"Sunday." And before she can asks anything, he puts his lips on hers.  Both of their bodies feel the electrical wave going down their spine.  Rory tries to say:

"I… I… This… Is… Maybe… I… Don't… good…" Stopping, Tristan looks into her eyes and says:

"Tell me you don't want me to kiss you." To that she replies;

"I can't!"

"Then enjoy!" and he kisses he with all his might.  She's still trying to talk:

"I don't… think… Jeff… would… like… it!"

"He doesn't have to know."

"But I'll know."

"What do you want Rory?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, figure it out because right now I would really like to retrieve what we had last week!"

"I would like that too!"

"Then kiss me and forget about Jeff for a minute!"  Making her decision, she kisses him, and he kisses back.  He makes her lie on the couch while he rests on top of her.  His hand starts moving behind her back and she whispers:

"I want you to kiss me 'till the end of time!"  He lower his hands and starts to caress her stomach, while his hand are going a little more toward her breast she says:

"I think I'm drunk." Smirking he asks:

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I don't want you to stop."

"Then I guess it's time for me to go home."

"Why?"

"I don't want it to happen while you're drunk."

"Stay with me, for now."

"Maybe we should get to your room."

"I guess we should."  Getting up, Tristan helps her to get up and says:

"Lead the way!"

_Author note: Reviews are always good motivators._


	12. I can explain!

_I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… I'm living in my own fantasy world_

_Spoilers: Might contain spoilers 'till the end of second three._

_Author note: Remember English is my second language, sorry for any of the mistakes, I want to improve but I need people to tell me about my mistakes and explain them. _

_To all the people who reviewed, thank you very much! If you read, take a minute of your time to review, reviews are my salary and I'm really greedy ;-)_

**Chapter 11: I can explain!**

_Friday morning, Jeff and Rory's apartment_

__

Rory is getting out of the shower and getting dressed.  She remembers the events of the previous night and starts blushing.  She hadn't had sex with Tristan but their make-out session had been pretty wild.  For the first time in her life, she had lost her shirt and a lot more.  She had wanted more but she suggested that they sleep a little before she breaks any more of her boundaries.  She had spent the night in his arms.

Tristan wakes up and get dressed.  He goes to the kitchen to prepare a fresh pot of coffee.  While he watches the coffee brewing, Rory comes inside the kitchen and whispers:

"Good morning!"  Turning around to look at Rory, Tristan starts walking toward Rory, takes her in his arms and replies before kissing her:

"Indeed, it is."  Tristan starts to back her up against the nearest wall and deepens his kiss.  His hands take a liberty that she would have never imagined letting him take.  Rory starts to feel weak and with both of her hands, she tries to bring him closer to her.  Breaking the kiss, Tristan says:

"Your coffee's ready!" With a smirk, he gives her a last kiss before going to fill two cups of coffee.  Taking a deep breath, Rory sits on a chair and asks:

"So, what are you doing this week-end?"  Putting the cups on the table, he sits in front of her and replies:

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On your plans for the week-end."

"I'm going to Stars Hollow."

"Any chance I could see you before Jeff comes back?"

"I don't think so."  Getting up, Tristan come close to her, gives her a kiss on the cheek and says:

"So, I guess I'll see you around then.  I've got to go."  And Tristan leaves the room frustrated leaving a confused Rory alone.

_Same day, Yale University_

__

"Rory! Rory! Wait!" Paris screams running behind Rory.

"Hello Paris!  What's wrong?"

"I really need to ask you a favor!"

"All right, what is it?"

"Can you come to a party with me Saturday?  I really don't feel like going alone!"

"Why don't you ask Jamie?"

"He can't come this week-end and I promised I would go."

"To whom?"

"Louise."

"See?  You don't need me, you'll be with Louise!"

"But as soon as we'll pass the entry she'll find a guy to make out with which means I'm going alone!"

"Well, can't you cancel?

"A Gellar never comes back to her words!  Jamie was supposed to come this week-end so I agreed but now he can't come so... You can bring Jeff, I don't mind!  I just don't want to go alone." 

"Fine, I'll go with you but Jeff is out of town for the week-end so it's only you and me!"  Turning around Paris says while already leaving to her class:

"Thank you!  We'll meet you at your place at six tomorrow!"

_Saturday morning Gilmore House_

"Mom I told you, I have to go!"  Frustrated, Lorelai sits on the couch beside Rory and says:

"But I barely see you anymore and I'm getting bored!"

"Why don't you go out with Sookie?"

"Jackson and Sookie are still adjusting to the baby."

"What about renting a movie?"

"Alone? But it's so boring!"

"What about Luke?"

"Things are weird between us."

"Since when?"

"Since he came to pick me up at your place!"

"Why?"

"He lied."  Rory gets up and starts dancing around the room singing:

"Luke and Lorelai are in love! Luke and Lorelai are in love!"

"STOP IT RORY!"

"Why?"

"Because I never though of Luke that way!"

"Liar!"  Rory screams.

"I'm not! You are!"

"When has this conversation became about me?"

"Right now!  I want you to tell me the truth." Confusion fills Rory's bleu eyes then Lorelai adds:

"About you and Tristan!"  Rory starts to blush and says:

"Well, there's nothing to tell, by the way nice change of subject!"  Lorelai sighs and replies:

"You're in denial!"  Smiling Rory adds:

"It must run in the family then!"

_At the party_

They had spent three longs hours to prepare for the party, actually, Louise spent that time trying to look perfect while Paris and Rory played Scrabble.  Once inside the party, Louise starts seeking for interesting boys.  She returns after about an hour and exclaims:

"Why didn't I come to Yale? Those guys are yummies!"  Rory starts laughing while Paris replies in a harsh tone:

"Maybe that's because you didn't get accepted."  Looking sorry, Louise adds:

"I forgot about it, doesn't matter though! I have friends coming here so I'm not loosing anything!"  Paris and Rory exchange looks while Louise continues her tirade:

"By the way, have you two seen Tristan?  Military school really did him good!  Before he was a king, now he's a god.  I wonder if he's seeing anyone…" Rory starts to blush but none of the girls sees it in the soft light.

"… and some things really don't change, he's still sucking face with girls at parties.  I wish it would be my turn!"  Earrings the last words Rory exclaims:

"What?"

"I said he's still sucking face with girls at parties.  Why would you care anyway?  Paris told me you're living with your very good-looking boyfriend."

"I don't care.  Tristan and I are just friends."  Seeing rage in Rory's usually calm eyes, Paris whispers to Rory:

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"No, but I'll make sure I am.  Sorry girls, I've got to go." Rory leaves without earring Louise comment.  Arriving at the door, she realizes that she can't exit because a couple is making out in front of it.  Trying to make a quick exit she says:

"Excuse me? Could you please make out away from the door?"  The couple separate and she sees Tristan with his smirk on his face.  All he says is:

"You said you would be in Stars Hollow for the week-end!"

"I change my plans!  Now move aside so I can go home!"

"Not so fast, I can explain." Tristan replies.

"I don't want to hear it Tristan. Now MOVE!" Tears are threatening to fall as she speaks.  Seeing her eyes, Tristan moves aside deciding to let her go and talk later.

_Author note: Reviews are always good motivators._


	13. Let me in

_I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… I'm living in my own fantasy world_

_Spoilers: Might contain spoilers 'till the end of second three._

_Author note: Remember English is my second language, sorry for any of the mistakes, I want to improve but I need people to tell me about my mistakes and explain them. _

_To all the people who reviewed, thank you very much! If you read, take a minute of your time to review, reviews are my salary and I'm really greedy ;-)_

**Chapter 12: Please, let me in!**

Rory is down on her bed crying.  She has been for the last three hours as well as screaming bad names at herself.  She can't believe that she felt for him.  She thought he had changed but obviously, she had only been a challenge for him.  Time passes but some things never change; things like Tristan DuGrey.  She had let herself believe that she meant something to him but she was wrong.  

"Rory!  Open the door!  We need to talk!"

"Go away Tristan, I don't want to talk to you.  Ever!"

"Rory, please, let me in!  I need to explain then I'll leave and never bother you again."  Walking up to the front door Rory says:

"There's nothing to tell, you were…"

"Please open the door; we're going to do this face to face!"

"I don't want to see you, I can't face you!"  Sitting down on the floor, she starts weeping.  Tristan knocks his forehead on the door and replies in a soft voice:

"Rory, I need to tell you, I need to explain myself to you.  I'll leave you alone after if that's your desire."

"Leave right now then!" Rory screams.

"Not until I talk to you, I'll wait here until you open the door or until Jeff comes back."  Standing up, Rory unlocks the door than opens it.  The first thing Tristan sees is her red eyes.  All he wants to do is hold her and make the tears go away.  Slowly he approaches her, she whispers:

"Don't touch me ever again."  Tristan takes a step back and replies:

"Then why don't we sit?"

"I perfectly fine standing here."

"I'm not."  Rory watch him walk to the kitchen.  She doesn't want to follow him so she closes the door and sits in front of it.

Tristan comes back after a couple of minutes, bringing a cup of coffee.  He gives it to Rory and sits in front of her.  Looking up she says:

"Thank you.  Now speak!"

"I've always liked you Rory."

"No, if you did you wouldn't have gone on a date with another girl."

"I'm giving up on us.  That's what I wanted to tell you.  I've tried so hard to make you go on a date with me but you've always rejected me."

"That's not true.  What about yesterday?"

"Rory, you gave me one night, I've given you a thousand."

"You've always been that jerk that…"

"… that always wanted to put you in bed.  Is that what you think?"

"Yeah!" Rory looks at floor, avoiding looking into his eyes.  If she had looked, she would have seen pain and hurt.  He replies:

"Well, I guess I'll go then but before I want to tell you that I tried to be your friend in high school but you've never let me in.  You wanted me to date Paris, I did but it wasn't fair to her.  Then you broke my heart without knowing it.  Now, we're back to the beginning, I'm the one you'll always hide in the closet and I don't want to be that guy."  Raising questioning eyes to Tristan, Rory opens her mouth to speak but is cut by Tristan:

"Don't bother saying anything.  When we kissed at that party, it had to be a secret to Dean.  You were broken up, it didn't matter.  Now it's Jeff, even if you tell me that you'll leave him for me, how can I trust that you wouldn't hide secrets from me?  You've kept to many secrets that I'm aware of and unless you come back to me with explanations, I'm out of your life."  Tristan gets up and tells a sobbing Rory:

"You'll have to move so I could leave."

"I didn't know!"

"You didn't care."

"I thought you still liked Summer."

"Well, you've been blind.  Come on, get up so I'll just leave and forget about it all."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I've been falling for you.  I think I like you a lot."  Blushing Rory gets up and starts walking away from him.  Tristan looks at her back and whispers:

"Then tell me, why are you playing games?"

"It's complicated and I can't explain.  Well, not right now, that's for sure.  You would have to trust me but I see that you can't."  Turning around to look at him one last time she says:

"Goodbye Tristan, I hope you'll be happy."  She opens the door to her room and resumes her crying.  She starts crying harder when she hears the front door opening then being slammed shut.  

_The next morning_

Jeff enters the apartment and everything is quiet.  He is glad to be back, four days with his family is too much to ask.  Sitting down on the couch, he starts reading a book.  Around noon, Rory comes out of her room and Jeff is startled because he was oblivious that Rory was home.  She says while running to hide her face in his shoulder:

"I'm so glad you are back!"  Smiling while holding her, Jess replies:

"It's good to be back.  Why aren't you in Stars Hollow?"

"I went to a party with Paris.  Want some coffee?"  Getting up, Rory walks to the kitchen, Jeff follows her.  Once inside the kitchen, Jeff sees Rory's bloodshot eyes and he says:

"Either you have a hang over or you've cried yourself to sleep."

"I would go with the latter."

"Why?"

"Can a girl cry sometimes?"

"You would never cry without a reason. Spill!"

"Tristan slept over and he doesn't' want to have anything to do with me."

"I don't understand."

"It's easy.  He says he likes me but he won't be able to trust me."

"Still not following."

"It's part of our history.  I've already asked him to keep a previous kiss a secret."

"So?"

"He thinks that if I leave you one day to be with him, I'll have a guy on the side."

"Did you say…"

"Don't worry Jeff, your secrets safe but he's out of my life.  On second thought, I think I don't want coffee, I'll just get back to bed."  Rory says while walking back to her room.  Watching her leave, Jeff murmurs:

"Not if I can help it."  Jeff gets up, takes his jacket and heads out of the front door.

_Author note: Reviews are always good motivators._


	14. Secrets

_I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… I'm living in my own fantasy world_

_Spoilers: Might contain spoilers 'till the end of second three._

_Author note: Remember English is my second language, sorry for any of the mistakes, I want to improve but I need people to tell me about my mistakes and explain them. _

_To all the people who reviewed, thank you very much! If you read, take a minute of your time to review, reviews are my salary and I'm really greedy ;-)_

**Chapter 13: Secrets**

Jeff is standing in front of Tristan's apartment.  He's uncertain on the way to handle the situation.  He knocks on the door a couple of time before turning around to leave because obviously, he's not there.  While walking down the hallway to take the stair case, he hears a door open.  Turning around, he sees a disheveled Tristan with his eyes almost as red as Rory's.  Walking up to Tristan, he asks with a smile:

"So, did you get drunk or have you cried yourself to sleep?"  Instead of answering, Tristan just walks back in his apartment leaving the door open for Jeff to enter.  The first thing Jeff sees while entering the apartment is an empty bottle of Vodka then the smell of fermented alcohol reaches his nose.  He walks to the window and opens it, hoping that the horrible smell will go away.  Walking to the couch, he picks up books and CDs that are scattered around the room.  He sits on the couch and asks Tristan:

"Did a tornado passed by here?"  Opening his eyes, Tristan looks at Jeff then replies:

"Was there any reason why you came visit me?"

"I just wanted to know what you were doing this afternoon."

"Why don't you ask what Rory is doing?"

"She's not feeling great."

"Why don't you go take care of her then?"

"She wants to be alone.  What happened here?"

"I got angry.  Look I appreciate the gesture but I would prefer to wallow alone."

"I think you need to talk."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Look, I want to know what happened.  Rory cried herself to sleep and from what I see you passed out while getting drunk.  Is there anything I should know?"

"Nope."

"It's not like you to do stupid things like that!"  Getting up, Tristan starts walking around the living room talking, forgetting he's not alone:

"Everybody thinks they know me.  Everybody got me all figured out.  I'm the player never able to be faithful to one girl.  I'm the one that plays games, the one that screw up all the time.  Everybody sees her as this perfect miss honesty, she never lies, never keeps secrets from anybody.  Well, I got news for everybody!" Raising his voice, he continues walking around the room:

"I'm the jerk in everybody's eyes but what people never see is that she's been the jerk to me all that time.  She never even tried to get to see me as I am.  She just assumed how I was.  She's the one cheating, she's the one keeping secrets, she's the one hurting me."  Tristan looks at the couch and sees Jeff.  Sitting down beside Jeff, Tristan looks at the floor and says:

"I really shouldn't be talking about that with you."  

"Why not?"

"You don't know what it's like to want to reveal a secret that is grudging you inside."

"I know exactly the feeling.  Why don't you go take a shower while I make us some coffee?  We have a lot to talk about."

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"Well, even if you don't feel like it, we're just starting talking about it." Jeff leaves for the kitchen, leaving Tristan alone with no choices than to follow or to get in the shower.

After a long shower, Tristan is sure that he doesn't want to tell Jeff about him and Rory.  He knows he's going to have to talk but he has to figure out the best way to tell him.

"Sorry for the long shower."

"It's okay; you already look in better shape than before."

"It's the miracle of a cold shower and a couple of aspirins."

"They do wonder, now have your coffee and tell me about this girl."

"It's a long story." Tristan says while he sits down.  Looking at the cup in front of him, he takes a sip.  Jeff sits in front of him and says:

"I got all afternoon."  Sighing, Tristan starts:

"I've seen this girl I've always liked yesterday; she assumed things and got mad at me, bringing us to fighting.  I've met her in high school; she was different from the others.  I was fascinated, she didn't mind what people thought of her.  She was bright, beautiful and refreshing from those other girls.  She became a challenge to me the day she rejected me for a guy of lower level by my standards.  I made a fool of myself trying to get into a fight with her boyfriend but jealousy was burning inside me."  Tristan stops talking to take another sip of coffee.

"So what happened then?"

"I tried another strategy.  I wanted to make her as jealous as I was so I started making out with random girl at her locker."

"Did it work?"

"No so I decided to move on to someone else.  This girl was nice, she wasn't too bright but she was popular and beautiful.  She knew how to make any guy have desire for her.  I liked the sex she gave me and we started to date."

"Not a good combination for a lasting relationship." Tristan gives Jeff a wry smile and adds:

"It didn't last either; I found her making out with another.  They were locked in the bathroom and I wasn't really sad, I was just humiliated.  Funny thing is that the girl of my dreams came to me that night, she didn't like the way I got dump.  We talked for a while and she had just broken up with her boyfriend.  I did the unthinkable, I kissed her and she responded."

"Did you start dating?"  Tristan starts to laugh.

"No, she started to cry and left.  I felt horrible; I didn't know what to do around her.  She told me we needed to talk and we started to be friends but I had to ruin it all."  Raising an eyebrow, Jeff smiles before asking:

"What did you do?  Let me guess; you bought concert tickets and told everyone that she was going with you, leaving her with no friends at school anymore."  Tristan starts to feel weird inside.  Looking at Jeff, he doesn't reply.  Jeff continues and says:

"Then you stayed away from her because she broke you heart when she went back to her old boyfriend in front of you.  It happened the same day that you wanted to go to the concert.  You started to pull stupid pranks and your father sent you to military school."  Confused, Tristan asks:

"How did you know?"  Jeff becomes very serious while saying:

"Rory had no secrets from me; none! I know you've been seeing each other behind my back.  She won't break up with me unless I break up with her."  Tristan feels like heaven's door are opening in front of him but at the same time he feels like Hell's hole is starting to open.  He doesn't want to reply and he simply looks at his now empty cup of coffee.

"I wanted to know what she meant to you.  I want you to promise me something."  Jeff waits for Tristan to say something.  Finally he hears:

"If I can I'll give you that promise."

"If I break up with her, she still is going to live with me.  You're more than welcome to come."  Getting angry, Tristan looks at Jeff, blue eyes meet green eyes and he says:

"I still wouldn't be able to trust her."

"You don't know everything!"

"Enlighten me then!"  The voices are getting higher and higher.

"I told you already; things aren't what they look like!"

"She lied to you, she went behind your back and you still want her under your roof?"

"She's my best friend!"

"I thought she was you girlfriend!" Jeff gets up, starts walking toward the front door.  Tristan follows him and asks:

"How can you still love her?" Whispering Jeff replies:

"I've know there was something between you the first time you saw each other at that party.  I've known about the kissing because she told me.  At her birthday party, I interrupted you because I knew what was going on.  Lorelai hates you because she's scared for her daughter but she'll come around."

"What are you saying?" Opening the door to leave Jeff says:

"That I can't tell you everything but Rory and I, are not what it seems to be."  Jeff leaves leaving Tristan more confused than ever.

_Author note: Reviews are always good motivators._


	15. Revelations

_I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls… I'm living in my own fantasy world_

_Spoilers: Might contain spoilers 'till the end of second three._

_Author note: Remember English is my second language, sorry for any of the mistakes, I want to improve but I need people to tell me about my mistakes and explain them. _

_To all the people who reviewed, thank you very much! If you read, take a minute of your time to review, reviews are my salary and I'm really greedy ;-)_

**Chapter 14: Revelations**

Rory comes out of her room and is welcome by silence.  She needs to talk to someone, knocking of Jeff's door she says:

"Jeff, can I talk to you for a second?"  Upon hearing no answers, she opens the door to find the room empty.  Taking her jacket, she goes out to walk a little.  Lost in her thoughts, she doesn't realize that she was walking to Tristan's apartment until she was in front of his door.  Hesitantly, she raises her fist to knock.  While waiting for an answer, she hears angry footsteps, the door starts opening and she hears before seeing Tristan:

"I'm done talking!"  Whispering she says:

"I'm not!"  Opening the door fully, Tristan observes Rory, she's still as beautiful as ever but the black bags under her eyes show him that she hasn't sleep much.  She looks so fragile at that moment, all he wants to do is hold her and make her sadness go away, but he can't.  Actually he doesn't want to make her feel better, not after all those years of torture.  He had enough; it's time to move on.  Without saying a word, he makes a gesture inviting her to enter.  She walks to the couch and sits down waiting for him to join him.  Tristan is not moving, he just waits by the still open door.  After a while, Rory asks:

"Aren't you going to sit?"  Slowly, Tristan moves his head from left to right.

"Do you want me to leave?"  Tristan simply moves his shoulder meaning he doesn't really care.

"I'm going to leave Jeff; I want to be with you."  Locking his eyes with Rory's, Tristan asks:

"Don't leave him on my account.  We're through."

"You told me to come back if I could explain."  Coming to sit beside her, Tristan says:

"Look Rory, you're with Jeff, I'm the lover on the side.  I don't want to be, I don't want to let myself fall for you with hopes of you leaving Jeff."

"I want to be with you, Tristan."  Tristan smirks, deciding to play a little game.  Taking her legs and putting them on top of his, he takes her shoes off and starts massaging her feet.  Rory doesn't say anything and enjoys the pleasure of Tristan getting a little less angry.  Moving his hands higher, he caresses her legs.  Then, he gets up, takes both of her hands and gently makes her lies down.  He lies on top of her, holding her hand on top of her hands with one hand, he starts kissing her jaw line, making her shiver.  She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling; when he starts kissing her hear lobe and murmurs:

"What if you were right? What if I've been playing you all along? Just to get you in bed."  Rory eyes shot open, she tries to move but he got her immobilized, and with one hand, he starts unbuttoning her shirt.  Panic clouds her vision, she says full of fear:

"Please Tristan! Don't! Stop it!"  He looks at her with passionate eyes and a contented smile across his feature.  He doesn't let go of her but he says:

"I won't do anything you don't want me to."  Screaming Rory replies:

"Please, let go of me!"

"No until you tell me why I should trust you."

"I won't explain myself to you!  I was right; I don't even know why I still bother."  Tears of fear and anger start flooding down her cheeks.  Tristan's smile disappear, hurt replace the passion in his eyes before he says:

"You were right for one thing.  I do want you in bed but not just one time."

"Why are you still acting like a jerk?"

"What can I say; you bring out the worst in me!"

"It wasn't supposed to go this way!"

"Grow up Rory!  You think I'm going to run after you for the rest of my life?  I like you but if I commit myself to someone, I need to trust that person completely."

"You can trust me!"

"Trust you to break my heart, I already know that!"

"I don't want to break it!"

"Don't you get it; if you leave Jeff for me what guaranty do I have that you won't leave me for another?"

"What guaranty do I have that you wouldn't leave me for another?"

"Why didn't you want Dean to know that we kissed?"

"I didn't want to lose him."

"If he would've broken up with you over something that had happened after your breakup, he's an idiot!"

"He's not an idiot, he's a nice guy.  He was my first boyfriend."

"What were you scared of?"

"He had this stupid idea that you had a thing for me.  He was jealous of us talking together."

"He didn't trust you either."

"We were great friends that kissed a little.  There was no passion between us."

"Why did you stay with him then?"

"Because he was safe, he loved me, respected me, and treated me right."  Tristan lowers his head a little and starts kissing her softly.  He kisses the now dried tears and whispers between kisses:

"Why did you break up?"

"Because I liked Jess.  I've been horrible to Dean, I've been mean.  He told me he loved me and I answered that I loved the car!  He broke up with me and I ran to kiss you.  After you left, Jess came into town.  He was a rebel without a cause.  He was intriguing and he was always around trying to piss Dean off."  Smirking, Tristan looks at her and says:

"I like this guy."

"He broke my heart.  That's why I'm with Jeff."  Tristan let go of Rory's hands and sits on the opposite side of the couch.  Rory gets up to sit down very close to Tristan, raising both of her hands to rest them on his cheeks; she kisses him lightly and says:

"We wanted people to believe we were a couple.  We never were, we never made out, and we're just friends." Wrapping his arms around her, he asks:

"Why?"

"It was the perfect arrangement for the both of us!  I didn't know that I would fall for someone so soon."  Putting her down once more he says:

"I want you Rory."

"I'm not ready for sex."

"How do I know that Jeff doesn't think of you as more than a sister?"

"That's my secret to share and I'm not ready."  Tristan sits up pretty fast the minute he hears Jeff voice, Rory doesn't move from her position and asks:

"What are you doing here Jeff?" Picking his keys on the coffee table he answers:

"You weren't there to open the door."  Turning to face Tristan he says:

"It was the perfect arrangement for me.  Can you make your promise now?"  Smiling Tristan says:

"Sure.  By the way how long have you listened?"

"Since you went to sit down beside her." Jeff smirks before adding:

"Next time, try to close the door before doing your dirty stuff."  With a laugh, Jeff exits the apartment, closing the door behind him.

After a lot of kissing, Tristan says:

"I'm starving."

"I need coffee."

"Can I take you out for our first date?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner, coffee and you come and sleep over after?"

"I'm not sure it's such a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Because, I never did it." Rory says, her face turning different color of pink.  Hiding a smirk, Tristan closes the distance between their lips and mutters:

"I'm not in a hurry, I've wait long enough for you.  What do you say? Dinner, coffee, sleep over with PJs?"

"What time are you picking me up?"

"In an hour." After one last kiss, Rory leaves to get ready for her date.

_Author note: Reviews are always good motivators. There still a couple of chapters coming up.  I'm not sure how many, stay tune!_


End file.
